Lost Love
by nekko101
Summary: Misaki never forgot what happened that day... because it changed him forever...
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes widened at the sight before him. His heart felt like he was going to break into pieces. His mind felt like it would explode any second. All he could hear was his heartbeat.

Flashback:

Takahashi Misaki was a brown haired 19-year old boy with green eyes. He was smaller and thinner than teenagers at the same age as him. The said teenager was walking home from the mall. He just bought a brown stuffed toy for his lover, Usami Akihiko. His cute face was flushed and his heart was beating fast. Why? Because he plans to confess a more formal way. He wants to finally tell his Usagi how much he loves him.

When he arrived at the house, he decided to surprise his lover. He opened the door quietly with his keys. (Usagi-sensei gave him a copy already since it was their house) He walked into the house quietly and went into the writer's room. As his hands touched the doorknob, his heart began to beat erratically. '_Its now or never, Misaki!'_ He pushed the door open but when he saw what was happening, he was frozen solid to the ground. The scene made his stomach feel funny. He wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, or to speak but he can't do anything but remain rooted to the ground.

His lover was on top of his own brother, Takahashi Takahiro. The two was laid on the bed, face flushed, both panting – the scene gave a different message to Misaki. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his voice. His tears flowed on his face. Never did he feel so hurt and betrayed.

Usagi (his nickname is Usagi right?) realized there was someone at the door, as he turned to see the person, his eyes widened at the sight, Misaki was crying at the door. He looked at Akahiro and saw that his bestfriend was shocked too. They stood up quickly but when they tried to explain to Misaki, he was already gone.

End of flashback

After 5 years…

"We will be landing on Japan in two hours. Please stay in your seat and secure your seatbelts. Thank you." A voice through the radio system of a plane said. A 24-year old man was boarding the plane. _'Two hours… Just two hours more… And I'll be back… Not home… I don't have that luxury anymore.'_ He closed his eyes and relaxed his back into the seat. The memories came back to him again.

Flashback:

Misaki ran and ran unti he can't see Usagi's house anymore. His feet carried him to a nearby park. He collapsed behind a tree. He let himself rest for a while. His eyes were drooping, ready to fall asleep, he felt so tired but he became awake when he heard voices.

"Misaki! Misaki!" he recognized the voice calling to be his _ex_lover and there was someone with him, calling him too, which sounded like his brother. He clutched his heart. It was so painful. His eyes felt like burning, tears began to flow again. Thankfully, the two disappeared from the park without seeing him behind the tree. Misaki stood up, he didn't know where to go. _'Probably they would be happy… even without me…'_ He realized that there was something on the ground. More tears flowed when he identified it, it was the bear he wanted to give to Usagi. He picked it and hugged it to his chest, saying I'm sorry over and over again to the bear.

End of flashback.

When he opened his eyes, that's only when he realized that he was crying. He reached for one of the bags beside him and took out a brown bear. He chuckled. "I wonder what will happen now..." he said.

Timeskip... (this is when he landed already okay? i dont wanna write about every detail you know, peace XD)

When he landed, two men in black greeted him, "Sensei, let me carry your bags. Please follow us to the car, the director will be waiting for you in his office." The two went outside of the airport with Misaki (yeah, the now 24 year old man is Misaki... kinda obvious right?) and rode the car. The trip was silent until they arrived at the hospital. (why the hospital? hmmn, secret! well, ull find out later though.. no surprises huhu! T.T) One of the men who greeted him at the airport opened the door for him and the other took the bags in the car and went somehwere. The former lead him to the office but when they were passing the hallway, a woman held his hand.

When Misaki looked who held his hand, he saw a familiar woman but he didn't have the time to identify who she is. She was pregnant and was in labor. She was already bleeding, there were no doctors or nurses attending to her so maybe she just got in labor just now but something puzzled him, something was wrong. There should be bleeding but not this much, the woman looked like she was hit by a gun in the leg. He carried the woman on his arms and ran carefully to the reception. "Get me an operating room." The receptionist nodded furiously, obvioudly in panic, and called for some help.

Nurses and doctors went to the operating room where the woman was laid. She was breathing in a fast pace and was clutching her stomach. Misaki noticed the pain she was going through and held her hand, saying, "You're gonna be fine. Trust me." To his surprise, the woman nodded and smiled tiredly before she fell asleep due to medicine.

Timeskip (again i dont wanna write every little detail sorry, what happens is Misaki is now a doctor! lol, and he operated on a woman who was going to give birth. Yeah, of course the operation was successful. so the next scene would tell us what happened after the operation. okay?)

Three men were waiting outside the operating room. Takahashi Takahiro waited for his wife to give birth (another surprise! ahahahaha! got you didnt i?! =D) He was with Usami Akihiko, and Kusama Nowaki, the pediatrician teaching Maya (i dont know her name.. just bear with it? okay?!!) how to handle the child in the future, and he was also the lover of Kamijou Hiroki, childhood friend of Usami Akihiko. Maya was supposed to go visit Nowaki and talk about the baby but she never reached the office because when she entered the hospital, she got into labor. Nowaki went outside of his office to see if she came but he learned what happened and called her husband who was with his bestfriend. (why, o why are you with him huh?!!! i tot u loved Misachan!! runs away crying)

After endless waiting (lol), some nurses and doctors emerged from the room. When Takahiro asked about his wife, they told him that he should talk to the doctor in charge of the operation. (tadaaa! its ur brother!! wahahahaha!) After a few minutes, a brown haired man, whose shirt was covered with blood (guess whose..) exited the room, wiping his bloodied hands with a cloth. Takahiro and Usagi's eyes widen. It was _him_. (no not voldemort.. lol) Misaki's eyes widen too when he realized it was _them_. (lol) But it was only for a fraction of a second. '_Thats why she's familiar'_

"Misa-" Takahiro tried to call his brother but was cut off by a nurse who ran to them. "Misaki-sensei!" she bowed, "I'm sorry!! Please forgive us for disturbing your precious time!" She bowed and bowed and Misaki had to hold her shoulders to stop her. Then, a man in black appeared and handed him clothes. "Sensei, the director sent these clothes to you. He is terribly sorry of what happened on your first day. If you're ready, I can lead you to him." And he started to lead the way to the comfort room.

Akihiko (their names are too lond sigh) didn't want him to leave again. He wanted to explain so he called out, "Misaki!". The doctor stopped for a while but continued walking and left the hallway. Takahiro and Akahiko wanted to call him but they needed to know if Maya was fine first so the three went to the room where she was transferred to.

_"Just... just let me explain Misaki... Please..."_ Akahiko said.


	2. not a chapter

i have a new account! I'll update my stories from this account, don't worry.. Please wait, I'm quite busy in school. 


End file.
